<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>源雅 by killGinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013715">源雅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killGinger/pseuds/killGinger'>killGinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>original character - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, OC约稿文, 标题是客人要求</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killGinger/pseuds/killGinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>要求是乙女向剧情车，描写不要太露骨。有栖宫原野From薰；狄瑞雅From赤烨。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>有栖宫野源/狄瑞雅</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>源雅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>离床不远的微亮处传来细碎延绵的声响，光是听着，就已经能够意识到秋天的到来。应该是下雨了。狄瑞雅这么想着，翻身摸索着打开了床头的台灯。暖黄色的灯光在室内亮起，那从窗口外映射进来的冷光就被挤走了，狄瑞雅又翻过身，将手塞进枕头底下里摸索，丝质的枕头套凉凉的，令人从昏沉的状态里抽离了少许。她摸到手表，拿出来时被钻面闪了下眼睛，不由得眯起眼去看。原来才刚到午夜。早知道就不买那一瓶酒了，两个人分当然没问题，但如果是独饮，就会有些醉了。<br/>
她有些懊恼，将头在枕头上蹭了几下，反而听到自己的心脏长久地寂寞地卟卟跳着。<br/>
唉，怎么才十二点。狄瑞雅在床上翻了几个圈，最终还是被窗外的声音吸引，从矮塌上起身走向窗边。窗帘拉开，露出被室内外气温差染上白雾的玻璃，玻璃外侧，被屋檐过滤掉一半的雨水挂在其上，织出剔透的网。狄瑞雅看着那块玻璃，用手指在白雾上画了一串圆滚滚的珠子。这串小圆圈当然是宫野源戴着的那串佛珠，她将脸贴上去，冰冰的很舒服，因醉酒赤热的面颊的存在感终于不再那么强烈了。眼睛紧靠着玻璃，近在咫尺的佛珠反而看不清楚，不过她哪怕是闭着眼睛，也能想起常伴着宫野源的佛珠的样子，毕竟她总是将头埋到宫野源的颈项旁，见了没有万次也总有千次。棕红色的，因被长期把弄而泛着油润的光。有时鼻尖顶到硬硬的珠子，还会闻到一阵轻微的檀香味，和宫野源发间的烟味混合在一起，十分性感。<br/>
源……他在干什么呢？最近似乎很忙的样子，用着婚期将近的藉口将自己哄骗到他家，反而不能像在自己居住的小镇上那么频繁地见面了。不知道他有没有带伞？怎么今天还没有回来？这么想着，狄瑞雅久违地感受到了孤独。但下一刹那，窗外由远及近的一束光就将她的孤独打散了。那个光她很熟悉，是源的车灯发出的光芒。源回来了。<br/>
狄瑞雅搓搓脸，想要去到庭院迎接宫野源。她踏出几步，感觉赤裸着的脚有些凉，停在原地，又向房门走几步，但最终转向了床榻的方向。她将自己埋在已经漏掉不少热气的被子里，心头忽然间激烈地鼓噪起来，雨夜灯暗路滑，能平安到家真是太好了。但转瞬雀跃又变成了生气，说不清是生宫野源的气还是生自己的气。什么嘛，见到车灯就这么激动。真像只小狗。<br/>
有栖家的宅子隔音并不是太好，她能透过纸门听到来人的脚步声。嗒、嗒嗒，唰。纸门拉开时会发出声响，但这次的声音明显小了很多，显然是拉门的人非常小心，怕吵醒卧室里熟睡的女友。她忘记关台灯了。狄瑞雅将眼睛眯得更紧了一些。心跳声太吵闹，宫野源会发觉自己在装睡吗？床铺与人的重量相撞，被面向身体后方倾斜。面颊被稍显粗粝的手指轻轻擦过，盖在脸上的头发被捋开，触感向上移动到乱糟糟的鬓发之间。由于醉酒面红的缘故，平时总是温暖的手显得有些冰凉，像盛夏烈日之下突然被一阵凉风吹过一般惬意。这是宫野源的味道没有错，十分令人安心。她能闻到宫野源从湿滑的庭院里带来的潮气。源今天晚上一定抽了很多烟，味道不用深吸一口气都闻得到。这是怎么了？还有一股她不太熟悉的味道。<br/>
宫野源又站了起来，转身出去了。听到门阖上的声音，她翻过身盯着房门口。那股味道她以前闻到过，但记忆有些久远了，是她开花店之前的事情了。那时候——啊、是硝烟味。只有火药擦过钢铁爆发才会有这样残酷的味道，其下甚至隐藏了淡淡的血腥味。是他组里的事情吗？<br/>
狄瑞雅猛地坐起身，向门外跑去，起得太急，血液不能及时补给到脑部，眼前因缺氧黑了一瞬。客厅里没人，宫野源在浴室里淋浴，水花溅到地板的声音和雨敲在窗上的声音有些相似。狄瑞雅跑到浴室门口站定。<br/>
老式住宅的隔音不算太好，弗一站定，宫野源的声音就透过簌簌的水声传来：“雅，怎么了？”<br/>
“啊……源，”狄瑞雅不知道说些什么，突然间跑到浴室门外这种行为只是担忧促成的下意识举动，听到宫野源因水生冲撞显得朦朦胧胧的声音反而不知道怎么办好了。她有些慌乱，问出一个不着边际的问题：“你吃过了吗？”<br/>
浴室里响起几声低沉的笑声，宫野源回答：“当然，雅回房等我就好了。”<br/>
狄瑞雅在被窝里滚来滚去，将压得平整的床单扯出好多道痕，她决定还是问一问。房门被拉开，发出吱吱的声响。宫野源进来了，赤裸上身，只穿了条灰色的睡裤，长及腰部的银发湿漉漉地披在身后，水沿着发丝向下滑，干燥的肩头再次覆上水滴。佛珠倒是仍挂在脖子上。<br/>
狄瑞雅正好面对着门侧躺着，一半面颊陷入柔软的枕头中，显得格外娇柔。她放松下来，虽然空气仍然是湿润的，但那阵令人心慌的血腥味和火药味消失了，取而代之的是他们共用的沐浴液的香味，花香调，他们去超市一起买的。<br/>
宫野源爬上床半坐着，倚靠床头，侧身伸手去抚摸她干燥而温暖的发，低声说道：“抱歉，令你担心了。”狄瑞雅伸手牵他空余的手，十指相扣，她用大拇指轻轻摩挲了几下源的虎口，轻声问：“事情顺利解决了吗？”<br/>
宫野源当然应是。得到肯定的回答，剩下的问题就问不出口了，她有些挫败地撑起身子，钻到宫野源的怀中。又将头埋入源的脖颈之间，湿发带走了皮肤部分的温度，同佛珠一起镇定着狄瑞雅面部毛细血管的涌动。<br/>
宫野源静静地抱着她，下巴在她的发旋附近有一搭没一搭地磨蹭着。狄瑞雅的耳朵紧紧地贴在他的大动脉附近，轻而易举地就能听到他平稳的心跳逐渐变得有些急促。<br/>
宫野源捧起她的脸，低头和她接吻。接吻时狄瑞雅习惯性地闭上眼睛，长如蝶翼的睫毛在微微扇动。唇舌分离后宫野源问：“要做吗？”狄瑞雅侧过脸，从喉间发出应许地声音，又重新将嘴唇贴了上去。她的唇很软，湿而热，轻咬时像在品尝一颗被蒸熟的樱桃。宫野源的嘴唇反而因为缺乏保养而有些纹路，摩擦时有些涩实。<br/>
狄瑞雅睡觉时习惯穿成套的睡衣，丰满的胸脯将和宫野源同色的灰色睡衣顶出明显的空档。宫野源将手探入睡衣底下，沿着她的后腰慢慢向上攀。她的面很热，和源的脸挨在一起时感觉到的是略低的温度，但那只滑到她胸前的手却十分滚烫。<br/>
另外一只手也伸了进来，在灰色布料的掩盖下捧着她的胸缓慢地揉动，拇指时不时擦过娇红。睡衣被多出来的两只手拱了起来，露出她细细的腰。宫野源仍然在吻她，却比方才更富有侵略性。不属于自己的舌头顶入口腔，掠夺她自己分泌的唾液，软舌因此变得干燥，要向对方讨要水源。她听从宫野源的哄骗，自己伸手将衫钮一粒粒解开。雪白的胸脯袒露在空气中，随即因压向床铺的拥抱牢牢贴在对方紧实的胸膛上。<br/>
衫钮开了，衣服被宫野源除下，他笼在狄瑞雅上方，一手抚摸她的肌肤，一手去翻床头柜的安全套。翻到套子，回来帮狄瑞雅脱掉睡裤。<br/>
脱的时候狄瑞雅仍然有些怕羞，他便用密不透风的吻安抚她的心情，自己的里外裤子倒是很野蛮地蹬到了床脚。两个人之间只剩一条洁白的棉布内裤，宫野源以打开装着传世宝石的水晶盒般的心情，珍重地将它除去了。完全赤裸的第一秒钟狄瑞雅呜咽了一声，仿佛变成了抓着松枝以免坠入悬崖的探险者，源便是那跳松枝。<br/>
随即，酒气似乎又从她的胃部向四处散开了，向上扰动了心跳，将热血拱上耳垂，向下涌向下腹，变成发涨发酸的小溪。宫野源的手小心翼翼地伺弄着她的私处。七八天没有亲热，穴口恢复了蚌壳般的紧致。从被细腻嫩肉包裹着的小豆逗弄起，粗糙的指腹来回拨动，时不时松开让她能够吸入氧气。等花蒂完全展露出来，便滑向下方的两片花瓣，依然是细致的挑逗。<br/>
狄瑞雅闭上双目，将身体的掌握权完全交给宫野源，任他扯咬嘴唇，然后根据身体的感觉推测宫野源吻过哪一部分的身体。锁骨被来回舔弄时她忍不住呻吟出声，雪峰上的红蕊不受控制地挺立起来，宫野源的湿发时不时擦过，带来一簇簇细微的电流。同时作怪的还有身下的大手，那只手已经没有刚开始那么干燥了，是她的体液打湿了他的指尖。<br/>
她睁开眼，见到眼前英俊的心上人已蒸红了面孔，眼瞳水润，里面装着自己的倒影，面容应该是同样的绯红。于是她有些羞涩，又有些期待地拉开他殷勤的手按到自己的腰侧， 发出邀请道：“已经可以了。”随即睁大双眼，捕捉情人的眉眼因欣喜和埋入溪流的快感而颤动的痕迹。<br/>
到底是有些着急，扩张得并不充分，已经湿润得肉瓣被滚烫的肉刃顶开后有一暂的闷胀。但两个人结合到底使她安心，囤积的寂寞和担忧转眼间便成为了汹涌的情潮。被需要、被珍视、被探索的感觉很好。<br/>
宫野源很体贴，没有一口气全数插入，只进入了一半。光是这一半被覆盖的感觉，就已舒服得令人发出叹谓。狄瑞雅听着他紊乱的呼吸，将白而长的双腿环绕到他身后，自己扭动腰肢，一点一点地将那柄肉刃完全吞下了。常年包裹着她的肌肤的莹白因快感变作富士山顶那轮旭日的红。<br/>
这个体位方便看到对方的脸，但两具肉体中间的空隙未免有些令人遗憾。如果能将空袭填满，该有多好。宫野源一手撑在她的肩膀上方，一手抚摸她胸前的软肉和其下因激烈呼吸而凸显的肋部。调整好姿势，宫野源伏着身开始摆动腰部。银色的长发随着动作来回扫动，湿漉漉地为她的肌肤添加更多水汽。头发蹭过鼻尖，带动着心头肉一起发痒。<br/>
房内的水声越来越响。低喘声、肉体相撞的闷响声。<br/>
她的体力开始跟不上常年锻炼的宫野源，从越来越湿滑的花径里漫起一阵酸麻的乏力，逐渐侵占她勉力跟着摆动的腰部。宫野源似乎察觉到了，便将她整个人抱着坐了起来，再放松双臂。重力施加在他们结合的地方，狄瑞雅发出哭泣般的呻吟声。她紧紧地抱着宫野源，无助地不断呼吸，鼻尖顶到佛珠，嗅到花香，嗅到檀木香，嗅到男人因情欲蒸出的轻微汗味。她像被融化在热汤里的雪燕，又像狂澜中被人捞起的小鱼。那阵快感是多么的强烈，从下身蔓延到四肢，再烧坏她的头脑。<br/>
她喘息着，无暇求饶，一心想要扭动腰部逃离已经将她撞上顶峰边缘的那柄刃，却因扭动被迫容纳更深入的侵略和施与。宫野源捉了她的嘴唇，和她的软舌缠绕。上下过载的使用令她不断地融化，热泉从她身上每一个出口涌出。<br/>
她终于叫出了声音，头反复小幅度的摆动。她的水和源的热汗混在一起，两个人同时到达了顶峰。宫野源高潮前后总是同一幅表情，咬紧了牙，薄唇的线条因紧抿变得更加锋利，如果眼睛没有闭上，汹涌的占有欲和爱意便会从中涌出，将她浸得更加湿润。<br/>
揽在一起躺了一会儿，狄瑞雅催促着宫野源爬了起来，从橱柜里拿出新床单换了。接着两个人又去了一趟浴室。狄瑞雅包着头发，有些无奈地帮坐在椅子上交待最近行踪的宫野源吹头发。吹风机的噪声很大，他的絮絮叨叨大多被盖过了。宫野源的头发很长，狄瑞雅要关上吹风机一阵以免过热断电，他便带着空隙打趣：“雅刚才的气味很好闻呢，是什么酒？”<br/>
“玫瑰花酿，我好像还有些喝醉了。”说起这个，狄瑞雅有些害羞，毕竟这种甜酿的度数很低。宫野源回头握着她的手温柔道：“那么下次我陪你喝。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>